Iruka A good father
by YaoishippingGirl14
Summary: Iruka is Naruto's adoptive father and takes care of him when he is sick. Much FLUFF. I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!


Naruto's sick Day

It was a normal day in Konoha. Everyone was still asleep except for Naruto. He woke up one hour ago with a stuffy nose and an extreme painful pounding in his head, on top of that his tummy ached and he wanted to throw up but couldn't.

It was now 4 am and his adoptive father, Iruka, was like the whole city still sleeping deep in the room next to Naruto's. The 13 year old only wanted comfort from his daddy now because the pain got worse by the second, tears started to built in his eyes and after a couple of seconds he started sobbing . At first he felt guilty about waking his dad but then he decided to do it. With his new made plan he threw the covers off of himself and walked slowly out of his room and to Iruka's bedroom. He hesitantly opened the door and dragged his feet to Iruka's bed. Naruto then gently shook the chunins shoulder. Said man slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them sleepily.

Suddenly he heard heartbreaking sobs coming from the person who stood next to his bed. Iruka bolted upright in his bed to stare at the cause of the sobs. After he discovered the person was Naruto, concern crashed over him and he pulled said boy in a comforting hug. They sat there a couple of minutes until Iruka spoke up. "What's wrong Naruto''. Naruto replied „I feel sick my tummy and my head hurt really bad. " Iruka placed his hand on Naruto's forehead „Oh my god! And you have a fever too." "Do you have to throw up?" he asked ready to run to the bathroom with Naruto. „I want to throw up but I can't. " „OK stay right here while I go look for some medicine. ". Iruka got up and stopped at the doorstep to add „try to stay awake until I return. Can you do this?" Afraid that it would hurt more if he did it too fast Naruto nodded his head softly. „ Be right back. ".

With these words Iruka left to gather the items he would need together. After some time passed he returned with a bucket, a thermometer, a wet washcloth and some medicine. "Here put this under your tongue. ". Naruto did as he was told and after the thermometer beeped Iruka pulled it out and read the number aloud. "102.1" he breathed. "Is that bad?" Naruto asked. Iruka frowned "It's pretty high, but we don't need to go to the doctor." "Can I sleep with you the rest of the night?" "Of course honey."Iruka replied gently.

The overprotective man lay with his son on the Queen sized bed while rubbing said boys belly. "How does that feel?" he asked "Mmh...good, but my belly still hurts." Naruto stated. He had already taken some medicine and the cold washcloth was placed on his forehead to bring down the fever. Every now and then Naruto would have a shivering fit and then Iruka would stroke his hair with one hand while he kept rubbing the boys stomach with the other. Despite the belly-rubbing from his father Naruto's condition got worse as time went by.

At 7 am Naruto couldn't handle the pain anymore he gagged once before he begged "B...b-bucket...p-please." Upon hearing his plead, Iruka immediately grabbed the bucket and held it under the boys chin just in time as the child emptied the contents of his stomach into the bin. Without hesitation Iruka stroked the boys back and whispered comforting words in the Genins ears. Tears rolled down the boys cheeks as he puked his guts out. It was just so painful for him. As he finished vomiting he gave the bucket to his dad who in return placed it on the floor next to the bed. "Does your stomach feel better now little one?" Iruka questioned meanwhile hugging the sobbing child close to his chest. Naruto, still sobbing into his daddy's shirt nodded his head lightly then he answered "N-not m-much, but a little bit." Again they sat in silence all that could be heard were Naruto's sobs that soon turned into cute hiccups. Exhaustion drained his body from all the vomiting, so, Naruto closed his eyes. His Dad quietly sang a lullaby for him and soon enough the boy fell into a much needed sleep, with his head on his daddy's chest.

Luckily when Iruka called the academy to tell them his son is sick, he didn't need to come to work and was allowed to stay home with Naruto to take care of him.

Naruto was still asleep due to the fact that it was morning and he was sick. Because he had nothing else to do the academy teacher went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Although he knew that Naruto would refuse to eat anything he made him some soup.

When Iruka came back into the room his little sunshine was awake, sitting upright in the bed, back against the headboard. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" "I feel better, though my stomach is still sore." "That's good to hear. Listen I know you probably don't want to eat anything but we need to get something in you, after what happened earlier today." With these words spoken he held out a tray out to Naruto with a bowl of soup and a steaming teacup on it. "...I don't wanna eat any food, because I know that I will just throw it up afterwards." Naruto stated bitterly. "Please try to eat something at least." "For me?" Iruka hopefully asked. Hesitantly Naruto eyed the tray, then agreed to eat a bit.

Unfortunately because of the shivering fits his hands shook uncontrollably, so Iruka ended up feeding him. After half of the soup was finished Naruto refused to eat more because he was feeling sick again. Iruka silently put the bowl away then urged the sick child to drink some of the herbal tea. Once Naruto had drunk little sips from the tea he laid down again. Iruka then got some breath relieving ointment which he unsparingly distributed over Naruto's bare chest. After that was done, the caring man lovingly tucked his child in and then proceeded to lay next to him. Naruto immediately curled up against his father and snuggled in the mans chest yet again. Said man stroked his son's hair. Within seconds Naruto was asleep and Iruka stood up to get a warm pad for his son's stomach and to eat something himself. As he came back into the room he heard little whimpers coming from the bed he rushed to his son's side in an an instant. Apparently the child was having a nightmare, cause his eyes were still closed. The academy teacher sat down on the bed and caressed the boy's cheek until he stopped whining and began to snore lightly. Once the heating pad was in place on the boy's tummy Iruka laid back on the bed and soon fell asleep too.

He was being awoken by loud gagging sounds, he immediately sat up and then rubbed Naruto's back until he was done puking. Straight after, big fat tears were rolling down his cheeks and then he busted out sobbing. Taken aback the caring dad involved his son in a big hug to calm him down. "Shh, Shh...It's alright baby, come on let's get you cleaned up." Unhappily the poor child didn't got to grab the bucket in time, so his whole pajamas were full of puke and on top of that the bed sheets absorbed some of the vomit too, so Iruka had to change them as well as to bath Naruto and change him. Picking up his son Iruka proceeded to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom, he sat Naruto on the closed toilet seat and then began to prepare a warm bath with extra bubbles for his sick child. When the bath was ready he began to change his son, then threw the dirty clothes into the hamper. After that, he sat Naruto down into the bathtub, Iruka started to wash Naruto's arms and chest. At last he washed his hair and then he lifted Naruto out of the tub and wrapped him in a soft fluffy towel to dry him off. Because of Naruto's accident from before he couldn't lay his son back onto his own bed, so he took said boy's hand and went straight into his son's room. Once he arrived there he put Naruto on the bed and then opened his child's closet to grab some boxers a new pair of pajamas and a couple of warm wool socks. He started to dress his sick baby and after he was finished, put him back to bed. Again Iruka's ball of sunshine drifted of into a hopefully peaceful sleep. The scarred man made sure the blonde was asleep before he left the room to change his still in vomit covered bed sheets.

With that task done he went straight into the kitchen to prepare dinner, because they overslept lunchtime. Iruka made Onigiri, some with fish and some without anything for the sake of his blond kid's stomach. Also he brew some Chamomile tea for the both of them. In the meantime it already was 6 pm. Naruto slept two more hours, before he woke up to his daddy's face smiling over at him. "Did you sleep well, sleepyhead?" "Yeah, thanks I'm still tiered though." "That's probably because your body's still weak from all that vomiting, anyway I made you dinner." Iruka held up the tray of food. "Because of your sore tummy I cooked Onigiri without anything, as well as some Chamomile tea." "OK I will try some I just hope not to throw up again." After Naruto ate he drank the tea and then snuggled back into the warm covers of the bed. Again, Iruka laid next to his son, hugging him close and stroking his blond locks. Both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day Naruto's fever had been broken, but unfortunately Iruka caught his flu. He lay in bed while Naruto did his best to take care of his poor tou-san. 'At least my sunshine is healthy again.' Iruka thought.


End file.
